Life As A Noble Girl
by Mikuto-Yoruko
Summary: ...The title says it all...


t has been a while since I have written a story, a certain friend of mines cough cough rahema got me into khr, btw thnx for helping me with the story :D! If you havent read Katekyo Hitman Reborn go read it now its a really good manga!

on to the story

declaimer; I sadly don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did it would be amazing.

It was a cold autumn day, the trees dancing to the wind soothing melody. From my view of window I could see children playing with each other happily. Oh how I wish I could be like them, but instead I'm stuck here in the castle. In my room waiting for mother and father to return home. They both have promised to take me to the globe theater to watch a play. Romeo and Juliet. What kind of play is that! However either way it will be better going to the play instead of staying home all day long, listening to non stop bickering from other noble women about the proper clothing to wear, proper manners and etiquette a young noble girl should with hold and other uninteresting nonsense to be told of being a noble. A life of a noble can be a very dull life at many times.

"Mistress what are you doing in your night gown you should be dressed in a proper attire not that rubbish." yelled Katherine.

"Oh what now, wearing the proper clothing well take too long, I rather wear my night gown it is way more comfortable then the geometric clothing I am forced to wear." I told her. My maid in honour can be a very irritating woman.

"Enough with the child's play young mistress there is no time to be arguing with me. Your mother and father will be here very soon and what shall you say to them hmm?" She inquired.

"...Touché..." She did have a point there.

My mother and father are very strict people; it would be wiser for me to just listen to what Katherine has told me.

"Enough talking my lady, off you go to change." with that said Katherine pushed me to my wardrobe and she began undressing me.

"I don't know why I should be wearing the proper attire Katherine; I find it rather uncomfortable to wear such fancy and extravagant clothing in the public much less at home as well." I complained it is seriously agitating to make such things as clothing such a hassle.

"Now, now how many times have I told you Alexandria, wearing clothes of such high quality states what type of status you have? Which people will obviously know that you have a status of a high class daughter of a noble's man." stated Katherine in a matter of fact tone.

"How many times will you keep lecturing me, I find it very disturbing all the time I am not little no more." I told her, it's not like I am a 4 year old girl, bloody hell I am 14 for Christ sake.

"As much as I can my dear." she grinned.

After a while of non-stop arguing from the two of us Katherine has managed dress me in a beautiful blue velvet dress like the running of water flowing through my smooth fingers. The material on my skin made me feel as if I was soaring through the sky, the cool wind blowing through my face the silver designs embroidered into the velvet shone in the bright sun like pure white diamonds.

"So princess what do you think?" Katherine asked slyly

"Damn you Katherine you got me this time you clever sly fox but I assure you next time I will not fall for it." I glared at her.

"So I am my lady, so I am." she grinned form ear to ear like a cat who got cream.

"My lady!" the door opened to reveal a servant form our estate.

"What is it?" I asked bewildered what could he want to tell me so urgently I wondered.

"My lord and my lady have arrived at the place." he proclaimed

"My mother and father are here already? Oh my I must be going to the Globe Theater now! Katherine you shall accompany me on this journey." I exclaimed

"If you insist I shall accompany you my lady." Katherine chirped with glee.

"This is wonderful; with you by my side I shall not be bored on this trip." I happily teased her.

"I assure you that this will be a thrilling trip for you mistress." the maid in honour rolled her eyes at my playfulness.

After having all that said the servant led us to the hall down the corridor the stairs to the court yard where red blood poppies have been planted. Every month the gardeners plant specific plants for the different months. For example in October and November striking and elegant roses would be, surrounding the garden with bright colors flooding the garden. While in May and June vines of beautiful flowers wrap around the garden, its vines spreading around like an alluring disease that would be able to keep up in a trouble some trance. Lavender plants would also be planted, the dark color adding effects to the flamboyant garden. In this case it's September the month when the chilly wind circling around as if I were its prey is when the red poppies are planted. Poppies are one of my personal favorite flowers, besides the Chinese bell flowers that come in various colors that compliment its beauty. Even after all this time I am still shocked by the delicacy of nature, not even a single painting can describe it.

"Mistress over here you father and mother is waiting for you at their carnage." Katherine spotted my mother and father at the black gates.

"Good afternoon Sir, Madam." I greeted my father and mother.

"Good afternoon My Lord, My Lady." Katherine also implied.

"Good afternoon Katherine, Alexandria" both mother and father replied

Refined and elegant as always I thought. Mother and father are a perfect example of nobility.

"How was your day Alexandria?" asked mother

"It was alright, normal like always." I replied monotonously

Mother and father looked at each other rolling their eyes at my immaturity, while Katherine looked like she was going to explode into laughter.

"Well now since the greetings have been done lets get onto business." Father said changing the subject

"Today we all will be going to the Globe Theatre to watch Romeo and Juliet." Mother added on

"Yes." Both Katherine and I responded at the same time.

"Were going to the Globe Theatre right now?" I playfully asked acting like I have not been informed

"Right now." Confirmed mother and father

"Well then lets get going now." Announced father

Mother and father entered their carriage while Katharine and I entered our own. We both sat comfortably to the cushions of the seats made both of smooth silk and high quality leather.

During the ride we seen many things on the way. Children cheerful laughs echoed through the streets. the bustling chatter of women who have nothing to do but gossip filled my ears. Men laughing at a joke that was unheard, and the soft rings of the silver chimes rocking with the wind. opening the the decorated dark curtains to a better view to see I spotted the food market. The colors of fruits filled the stalls, and the enticing smell of fresh baked pastries floated past my nose. The carriage paused for a moment for people to walk by, while that has happened, I listened to the bird on top of the cloth market their chirping matching the tune of the calming melody of a man playing a delicate flute. Oh how I wish things could be like this everyday.

"My lady we are here." Katherine exclaimed snapping me out of my day dream.

"This is the Globe Theatre? My my, who know a theatre could be enticing and alluring." I awed in fascination, my god I do need to get out more often.

"Well Katerine what do you think isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen." My mother asked

"Yes Madam it is." I answer back with smile carved onto my face.

Father looked towards me as I smiled. My lips curved to a smile, and it immediately reminded my father of when I was small. he would say my smile was so angelic, innocent and during that time he would have done anything to make smile so beautifully. During that time my smile would be enticing as a elegant rose was to him. He couldn't help but smile softly back to me.

"Alexandria, my dear." father called me

"Yes My Lord." I spoke softly wondering what father could want to tell me.

"you should smile more often. your happiness is my happiness." he told me while he tenderly hugged me gently kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Father." blinking back tears, such a very touching moment.

"Awwww." Katherine cooed.

Mother smiled at father and I touching scene.

"Well then leads head inside the theatre now." father and mother walked up ahead leaving both Katherine and I to follow.

We both walked inside, with every step I toke inside the theatre my heart thumping faster, and faster. I look to the side to see Katherine smile at me, and I looked back to the wooden doors. Taking a deep breath which also caused me to smell my delictable perfume, I pushed the beautifully carved doors closing my eyes as the air escaped from the inside of the theatre. I hear a gasp emit from Katherine lips, slowly opening my eyes I swallowed a gasp threatening to escape my lips. holding my breath I looked around to see one of the most beautiful sights i could ever see. every where was flooded with bright lights. the wood covering all around were a enticing shade of mahogany. Curtains draping over something called a "stage" were a awe inspiring color of red. Katherine broke the silence, and said."My lady we must go to our seats. We wouldn't want to look like a fool would we?" Nodding in agreement I picked up the sides of my dress feeling the satin on my skin, and gracefully walked to our seats Katherine trailing behind. As we finally got to our seats chatter started emitting from the theater, and I sat down on a chair. the cushions were so soft as if I was sleeping on a bed filled with soft feathers that would immediately lure me to fall into a deep sleep. I looked up at Katherine questioningly who was still standing up, and motioned her to sit besides me. she looked as if she was about to disagree, but then reluctantly sat on the seat. her once stiff figure softened until she was fully relaxed, and a giggle escaped from my lips. Life never does cease to amaze me.

"Katherine, where are my mother and father?" I asked her, I don't see mother or father anywhere in site.

"Do not worry my friend, I am sure your mother and father are more capable of handling themselves." she reassuringly smiled at me.

"Thank you, Katherine." I sincerely smiled at her.

"Your welcome, I do anything for a dear friend of mine's" smiling that smile." smiling that smile.

"I suggest you shout you trap and stop talking, people don't come here to socialize go have your tea party else where." an icey cold voice said beside me to my right.

I turned around to look at who was speaking with, and to my surprise he is very handsome. The mysterious, but rude man had the most crimson red blood eyes reminding me of an enticing red rose, a scary scar was plastered on his right check . His long jet black hair like the opaque night sky hanging like pieces of silk at the side of his fair skinned face. His grand clothes which were matching to his beautiful hair, and was made of rough velvet. His suit hid his built body which looked as if it gone through years of sword sparring... One thing that nearly escaped my curious eyes was the emblem embroidered into his suit. The emblem was a grand lion, but what surprised me was that it was a breed of a majestic lion, and tiger mixed together! But I do know better, he may be absolutely handsome on the outside and that would be enough to fool any woman in sight.

"Excuse me?" I hissed.

"You heard me peasant." he shot a dirty look at me.

"I'll have you know that I am not a pea-"

"shh...the play is about to begin." A lingering voice from beside Katherine.

Once again I turned around to get a better look of the speaker, this man was also handsome but not as handsome as the other man with the crimson eyes. This man unlike the crimson eyed curt man had silver white hair like an awe-inspiring waterfall in a forgotten forest. Although there were dim lights all around his hair still shined like the a full moon at night guiding people to wherever they were heading. His deep blue ocean eyes captured my attention, and looking at the pools of blue I nearly got drawn in to it's trance.

"I am truly sorry for my master obtrude remarks, I'm afraid he has been like this ever since we have been children, Superbi Squalo is the name and my masters name is Vongola Xanxus, my I know what your names are?" he politely asked.

Unlike the man with volient behavior, he seems to kind and less snile.

"My name is Katerine, and my mistress here is Alexandria Bianchi." Katherine introduced us.

"Hnn." Xanxus looked away with disgust.

"Hmp." I looked away from him, what a rude man.

"Ladies and gentlemen." the actor said gaining everyone's attention.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. " He introduced the play

"Wow, who knew this play toke place in Verona, Italy." I whispered to Katherine

"Well, most Shakespearean plays take place in Italy such as this one Romeo and Juliet." she explained.

"oh...my how said this play is two household of long standing feud, a daughter and a son both star crossed lovers who loved each other dearly, but horrible fate had planned it differently for them both, instead of living happily ever after they both died a tragic death ending their family feud..." I whispered softly.

"Shakespeare writes three different types of plays comedy, historical, and tragic, this is my favorite, because its a tragic play." Xanxus smirked darkly.

" Who would have thought a man like you are a sadist." I thought out loud.

"Che." he ignored me and turned his attention back to the play.

Whatever I thought, might as well do the same as him too, I focused my attention towards the actors, here comes a to hour long play.

Every once and a while I would feel someone either poking me, kicking my foot, touching my hair or holding my hand...how odd, I swear it's coming from my right...and when I looked Xanxus was sitting perfectly still like a stone statue, I'm getting suspicious now.

After a long techrous two hours filled with pokes and kicks I decided to give up knowing the one bothering me is the stuck up pain in the buttock to my right...Xanxus, one day he shall pay for messing with me...muahaha

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;

The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:

Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;

Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:

For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." said the prince of Verona

When the amazing play finally finished the whole theather was filled with a pregnant silence. after a few second the crowd roared with excitment a quick emotion of shock flickered onto my face. Claps were filling the theatre, and the lights turned on, blinding my view for a few seconds. Smiling I clapped along with the enegetic crowd. That play was indeed an amazing experience.

Katherine and I walked throught the crowd of people, out of nowhere an arm grabbed me and pulled me toward... a lean and well built chest. I looked up to see...

"Xanxus?" I couldn't believe the nerve of this man.

"The one and only." he smiled deviously.

" What are you doing here, never less why are you holding my arm?" I asked bewildered.

"When will it be the next time I see you?" His crimson red eyes started back at mines.

"uh...eventually" I answered nervously.

"That day will probably take centuries." he scowled.

"So just wait." I scowled back.

"No, I can't" he replied

"What do you me-"

In a swift motion he slowly turns me to his direction as if it was nothing. it was as if everything was slowing down each second that passed by. Xanxus pulled me forwards, and my strangled gasp was silenced when his lips covered mine. my eyes widened in shock, why would he do such a thing? My eyes fluttered closed, and I just relaxed into the kiss. He tasted just like... chocolate cake how ironic and I had the urge of eating one today one. he lifted his head from the kiss slowly, and toke a deep breath. Eyes fluttering open I snapped back to reality. My face flushed to a rose pink as i pulled myself away from his soft grasp and without looking back i ran all the way to my carriage.

I toke a delicate bite out of the delicious chocolate cake savoring the taste in my mouth. Remembering the unexpected kiss my face turned pink in embarrassment once again, and let out a soft cough. Shaking my head I relaxed backing into my chair fiddling with a quilt. and so my precious diary this is one of the most eventful days in my young life. Many thing happened, and some I didn't even expect. A new day is about to a rise. who knows what they have set for me nest time, until then...


End file.
